What is going on?
by Kisendi
Summary: This is just a little ranting from me. Used the other 2 characters to help me tell this little story. I know it isn't exactly your everyday fanfic but at first it seemed like a good idea to do it :D


Au 1.:  
Hey guys. Its been a long while since I last posted but here is a very short one-shot from my own life.  
I tried to make this into something that would actually make some sense and yet still be an OK-ish read. Now obviously, because of reasons of " real life vs magical world " there will be some modifications but I wrote this in a quick moment and there will be issues here and there, please don't be too harsh on me. :D  
With the characters, I tried to be close to the real story as I could but there is only 2 MAIN characters and every other will be just for the sake of the story. I hope it will make sense to you all after I finished writing it. 😊 I will try to make things detailed yet not too boring by trying to get a few jokes in there. Enjoy

* * *

Hello dear reader and let me tell You all about this story, incident, situation whatever this really is.  
It all started a few months ago when I moved closer to Hermione. We have been close ever since first year and now, after the war I decided that even though I will not go back to Hogwarts I wanted to be close to Hermione. She was by all means my best friend. More or less my sister if I would have one. Now, this would not be any sort of big deal right? Sure it wouldn't. But moving closer to Hermione meant that I moved almost next door to my ex-girlfriend Cho. Now don't get me wrong, Cho is amazing. She is a `claw for a reason. Pretty, smart, funny… But there were those times when all she did was moan about life in general. There were those days when all she did was worry herself to next week about her friends' problems like it was her own. There were those days when it was more important to her what others think and say then for example me, her boyfriend at the time.  
Now I'm not one to judge a book by its cover so I knew that this was just a side of her that I either accept or don't. For a while I went with it. But things were not easy as we couldn't spend much time together. With being in different houses, we didn't have many classes together and when we were not in classes we were busy with studying and in my case trying to stay alive hehe.  
Now before we go ahead I need to point out that NO, I do NOT blame her for anything. I was not putting enough effort into this relationship and if any blame is to be put anywhere, I will take it!

So as the school started I had way too much time on my own. I decided not work just yet because even though the fight was months ago I still had to go a Healer every other week. They say it has to do with some Post Traumatic whatever thingy. I think they just want to hang out with me. ( Don't tell Hermione about this last sentence! She would hex me to Merlin knows where! )  
Cho has started working in a muggle shop near to my place for the time being. She had to deal with her own demons after the war. We met up a few times and talked a lot. We were having a great time. I slept at her place a few times, walked her to work in the morning or walked her to her place when it was her afternoon shift. Things were all good. I think at this point it is a very solid time to point out the very important fact: Cho and I are not an item. We are not together, we are not dating. Just wanted to clarify!

A few weeks ago when Hermione was back home for holidays she asked Cho to help her with some Arithmancy project of hers and Cho agreed. In the end the two of them ended up at my place and I said I'm going to sit down with them as well. Maybe to see how bad my Arithmancy skills are. Seemed like a good idea at first. By the end of the day we were indeed mentally done for but we were happy with the progress we made. Well THEY made is more accurate but You get my point here guys. What happened next was still something that I'm not sure what to do with. Where to put it in my head? So the discussion was on the subject of finishing school. And these two lovely ladies ganged up on me as to why I do not wish to further my education. They found my reasoning unacceptable and I was stupid enough to start a "debate" on this. I quickly noticed my mistake though and ended my conversation with them. Of course there was the all known AWKWARD SILENCE for a while but nothing too major when it came up that Cho will be having a birthday party, one, which I thought, I would be invited. How naïve of me huh? So moving ahead a few days, the day of the party arrived. I sent an owl to Cho wishing her a Happy Birthday and mentioned the party. Told her to go easy on the drink. Now we live close to each other so letters were quick between us. Her answer to my letter was asking me if I'm coming drinking? Now I was like yeah, sure. Why not? So I asked her as to where and when to which she replied: I dunno. Now this was at quarter to 1PM. More than 8 hours later I sent another letter asking how does the party going and all she wrote back is that its neverending. At this point I was already at the point of fuck this. So I sent one last letter saying: I guess that's good and her answer of we'll talk tomorrow really sent me over the edge. Anyways, I waited till the next day came and she did in fact messaged me at half past 3 in the afternoon. We wrote a few lines between that first message and the last one and all Cho did was telling me that she wasn't felling too well because of what she ate the day before. I mentioned the fact that lately she hasn't been as chatty as before but I received no reply to that either. And if that would be the end of the story I would not have even started on this. Oh, no. The next day If memory serves me right or maybe that same day I called her on the phone and asked how is she. As a reply she said we'll talk tomorrow. I was already running on fumes at this point. The same way she talked to me last time? Well what can one do but move on. The next day came and nothing. The next brought the same brought the same fruit. Now one might wonder as to why am I so pissed off for being ignored like this? Why am I pissed for not being properly invited to her party?

You are 100% correct. Why? Very simple reasoning: I don't like being ignored. Or lied to. If I tell you something, invite you to something, that means I'm waiting for you to arrive. Is this not good enough of a reason for you? Understandable. How about the fact that before all this happened we pretty much talked every day? No one changes like this from one day to the other without a reason. All I want is that reason. Do I want too much? To some I do but still. Just the other day I was doing some shopping and went to the shop where Cho works. We went to our different way with " We'll talk tomorrow ". Why? Why is she keep telling me this when she knows only too well that she won't?

And now to sort of finish off this story of mine, all I want is to get some sort of closure.  
In the box below, please write down your view on this and maybe give me some pointers.

AU 2.: Thanks a lot guys for reading through this little rant. I wasn't sure how to actually right this but I thought writing a story around the situation is better than to go berserk on FB like some people do…. This might even be an interesting read to some.


End file.
